1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same where a cue is presented to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a digital photographing apparatus may have difficulty capturing an image of a baby or an animal since the baby or animal may not understand that an image is being captured. The user may not be able to control or anticipate the behavior of the baby or the animal. Often, the user compensates by capturing many images of the baby or animal, which may require a lot of resources of the digital photographing apparatus and waste a lot of the user's time.